


Gorgon Au

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, Character Death, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Genderswap, Gorgon Obi-Wan, Gorgon Qui-Gon, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Temple, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Space Dad Qui-Gon, Tumblr Prompts, alternative universe, gorgon - Freeform, jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Qui-Gon let out a shaky laugh and allowed his emotions to take over for a moment. Here, in this hell, he had found another Gorgon, one he could form and call his family, for the rest of their long lives. At least if the Force willed it.





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, nor do I make in any way money out of this.
> 
> Every mistake is my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> More awesome Star Wars (and other) stuff can be found on Tumblr.  
> Inkognito97.tumblr.com

Qui-Gon was shivering. His captors had left him only with his leggings, his torso and feet were bare. He was tied up with Force suppressing cuffs that would hold against the strength of a raging gundark, so there was no chance for him to get out of the bindings that held him uncomfortably upright and against the damp wall of his prison. His eyes were covered, leaving him without any way of defense. He was helpless, cold, hungry and absolutely miserable.

But Qui-Gon was still a Jedi Master and of course he noticed the tiny shifting nearby that was followed by the sound of someone moving. Had his captors returned, were they here to torment him now? He would not say a word, that much was clear.

The long haired man was startled when something small and warm touched his hip. The touch had been born out of curiosity, he was sure of it and it felt unsure and nervous.

“Are you hurt?” The voice was female, though it belonged to a young girl, he was certain of that.

“No,” the Jedi answered after a moment, no need to scare the child, “Are you?”

There was a pregnant pause, “My leg hurts,” whispered the female being.

“What happened?” it felt good to speak with someone again, who was not out to hurt or get him.

“I fell down a hole and landed right here,” her tone was slightly amused, as if the child did not really mind being down here in this damp, cold and dark place.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but chuckle, “Quite the tail, little one. Will you tell me your name?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” came the enthusiastic reply and a moment later, an awfully light and small body snuggled against his torso, giving much appreciated warmth, though the Jedi was worried about his companion’s temperature in this environment. Also, she did not seem to know the words ‘modesty’, especially little girls should not cuddle up to a strange, half naked man. “What’s yours?”

“Qui-Gon Jinn.”

A gasp escaped the small being, “You are the one, the people talk about. The one with the snake hair…” she hesitated, “But you don’t have snake hair.”

“That’s because I keep them hidden,” he simply answered. There was no harm done in revealing this information. The girl would be too young to understand anyway and even though it sounded cruel, she would most likely never become old enough to understand.

“Will you show me? Please?” the little one begged. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he trailed off.

“And if I get you out of here?”

Qui-Gon’s joy about having company soon vanished into nothingness. “Then I will show you,” he promised. It was not like he expected the girl to free him, but he hoped that she would change the topic of their conversation now. To his great disappointment, the warmth of her small body vanished and small footsteps could be heard, she was barefoot too.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To help you of course, silly,” the girl giggled and then she was gone, leaving the Jedi Master wondering, if he had just sent an innocent life towards certain death.

* * *

The tall Jedi Master had no idea, how Obi-Wan had done it and he was not getting a real reply out of his small companion either. The ginger haired girl smiled up at him, while Qui-Gon was rubbing his abused wrists. She had actually managed to get the key to the cuffs and she had not wasted another second to free him.

“Well?” she asked and tilted her head in a cute fashion. 

“Well what?” he teased.

“You promised!” she pouted and her adorable blue-green eyes were large with curiosity and eagerness.

Qui-Gon sighed, but a promise was a promise. “Very well.” He closed his eyes, he did not want to turn the little one into stone after all and allowed some of his true nature to make an appearance.

A delighted yelp came from the little one. “They look just like mine,” Obi-Wan exclaimed and caught the Master’s undivided attention.

In his surprise, he had opened his now yellow eyes and in pure horror he waited for the cute being to turn into stone when her eyes met his, but nothing happened.

“Could you…” he cleared his throat and ignored his snake hair that was hissing in disbelief, “Could you repeat that please.”

Obi-Wan tilted her head, “They look just like mine,” she repeated, “just bigger.”

Unconsciously, the Jedi Master reached out and pulled the little one into his lap. Obi-Wan seemed content to be there and his snake hair immediately took the advantage to dart their tongues in and out, inspecting her.

“Can you show me?” he asked almost breathless. Could it be? Could he finally have found someone of his own kin?

“Don’t know, it’s hard,” the child shrugged, but closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in deep concentration. First there happened nothing, but then, the dirty copper hair began to change. It became thicker and heads transformed out of the tips. 

Qui-Gon let out a shaky laugh and allowed his emotions to take over for a moment. Here, in this hell, he had found another Gorgon, one he could form and call his family, for the rest of their long lives. At least if the Force willed it.

Obi-Wan giggled, when their hair began to explore each other and she was happy to have pleased the sad looking man. In this moment, were she unconsciously reached out to him, a bond snapped to life. The Master’s eyes widened and he realized, that his new charge was Force sensitive. He hid a huge grin in coppery snakes and he silently thanked the Force.


	2. I've got the power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could we have a female gorgon obiwan struggling to control her powers with gorgon dad quigon helping her?

Obi-Wan cowered in herself when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching her hiding place. She had pulled her knees close to her chest and had buried her face into her knees, so that nobody would be able to look into her eyes. She did not want to hurt anyone. The snakes that made up her hair, were in distress too, they reacted to her emotions, another fault of her. 

The footsteps came closer until they suddenly just stopped completely. Obi-Wan did not look however, she did not want to accidentally turn someone into stone. 

The steps were replaced by a loud dragging sound, it sounded as if a huge object or body was moved over the ground. But again, Obi-Wan made no move to look. She simply stayed where she was and wallowed in her own misery.

 

When something touched her head and therefore her snakes, that were surprisingly calm at the touch, she flinched violently. Then the unknown thing was wrapping itself tightly around her and Obi-Wan finally knew what was going on. With teary eyes did she look up, right into midnight blue eyes that could quickly change into yellow ones, when her Master was using his power.

“M…Master,” she whispered, but the older Gorgon shook his head and tightened his snake body around her, comforting her in their own special way.

“Hush dear,” he wrapped his claws carefully around Obi-Wan’s trembling shoulders, his snake hair snuggling with Obi-Wan’s, when the Jedi Master laid his head on top of hers. “Everything is going to be alright, I am here now.”  
How could she have ever doubted the man to make it all better? Qui-Gon Jinn had just a way of making her feel loved and cherished.

“I am sorry… I didn’t mean to…” the young Padawan could not finish her sentence, instead she looked down in shame. It was true, she had not meant to lose control of her form, her human disguise. And the worst part was, that she did not even know how much her classmates and teacher had seen, how many would be able to make the connection.

“It doesn’t matter,” he sounded genuine and Obi-Wan just HAD to believe his words. “Can you fully turn?”

Blue-green eyes closed automatically and the young female reached for the hidden beast inside of her. She could feel the shifting in her body, as soon as she concentrated hard enough. Her legs were growing together and turning into a snake’s body and tail. Scales were forming on her hips and shoulders, a natural protection, and her hands turned into claws. Usually, her teeth would have sharpened too and partly growing longer, but she was a mere teenager, her body was still developing.

“Very good, my little worm,” the Jedi Master chuckled. His form was perfect, of course it was, he was much older than his young ward was. He was even able to move the scales on his upper body that was designed like a human’s, to form a protecting armor that would even help against lightsabers.

A small smile appeared on the female’s features at the use of her nickname. Their lower bodies were slightly wrapping around each other in a form of belonging and love. They were a family, of course they were. All Gorgons were more or less family. What else could they do? Their kind was not really liked in the galaxy, actually it was either hunted and killed for sport, or in hatred. Both not happy endings and not an ending that Obi-Wan was looking for, which is why she and her Master had to hide their true form. Otherwise they would undoubtedly be thrown out of the temple.

“What DID break your concentration, young one?” the deep baritone voice asked gently.

“Bruck,” Obi-Wan simply answered. The white haired Initiate had a talent for getting her into a lot of trouble, even though she had been innocent.

A low growl escaped the older Gorgon and for a moment, his eyes shone yellow. The Padawan knew that her Master would hurt or worse, KILL Bruck, if he could that is.

“I am sorry I lost control,” she repeated, “and… and I don’t know if anyone has seen…” she let the sentence trail off.

His emotions calmed down again and therefore his hair did too. “Don’t worry, my little worm, nobody made the connection. You were quick thinking and fast on your feet.”

She nodded against his muscled chest and buried her face against his neck, allowing his long hair to caress her. “That’s good,” what else could she way? She was just glad that she had not ruined both their lives.

After a while the gorgon Master spoke up again. “We should return to our quarters, before they come looking for us. We should meditate there and I will teach you how you can keep your control, even when greatly distracted. Don’t worry, dear one, we make a pretty Gorgon lady out of you yet.”

Obi-Wan smiled and allowed the taller male to pull her up too. She did not let go of his hands.


	3. Wanna bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: Gorgon obiwan starts to grow in her adult fangs with venom and quigon finds it cute but spoils her

Qui-Gon was awoken by soft shuffling over the carpet, but he pretended to be still deeply asleep. The shuffling stopped for a moment, but then resumed. The Jedi Master had to stifle a smile, when he felt the mattress dip under the added weight. 

Something touched his back and climbed on top of him. He felt scales against his bare arms, but still did not make a sign to ‘wake up’. He wanted to see what his little serpent was up to. He was a little disappointed, when she only snuggled up to him, but his disappointment soon turned to content, when he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a loving kiss to her head, not surprised to have countless little snakes return his affection.

“Everything alright, little one?” he asked. 

“Hurts,” she mumbled and snuggled closer to the older male, seeking comfort.

His brows furrowed. “What hurts?”

“My mouth,” she replied.

Qui-Gon pulled back to look at his charge. She did not seem to be in too much distress, but there was certainly a little bit of pain in her aura. “Let me see,” he said gently.

Obi-Wan hesitated a moment, her snake tail wrapping instinctively around his waist, searching for comfort. He let her. Then, the female gorgon obediently opened her mouth, allowing her Master to take a look.

For a moment, the long haired male did not know what to say. Her gums were a little inflamed, nothing too serious, but the reason was exciting. It seemed as if his little girl was becoming an adult.

“You are growing your fangs,” he explained calmly, his blue eyes softly looking at her.

“It still hurts,” she complained with a pout.

Qui-Gon laughed at the comical sight and he too, transformed into his true self, their snake parts wrapping around each other in a familiar gesture. “This is to be expected my little fang, but don’t worry, I know what will help.” Ice helped to cool down and eventually numb the hurting area and he knew how much Obi-Wan loved sweet treats.

She hummed in approval and while the older gorgon pushed himself up, he felt a little prick against his arms. With a raised eyebrow, his eyes turned to his charge, who had embedded her teeth in his arm. He wasn’t surprised though, when he had gone through this phase of his development, he had bitten everything that he had gotten into his hand. Still, her blue-green eyes were full of mischief and silently daring him to do something.

“Come here, my little viper,” he growled and her laughter rang through the whole apartment, when he tickled his little one mercilessly. At least, the pain was forgotten for now.


	4. Heart of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: During the temple bombings in the gorgon au does obiwan turn bruck into a statue?

Obi-Wan would lie when she said that she had not wanted this to happen. Deep down, she was a monster after all and a monster did not like to be bullied and angered. Deep down, she was dark and everything but the perfect little Jedi Padawan she was trying to be, to make her Master proud.

The ginger haired female tilted her head, her eyes were slowly returning to their blue-green color. It did look… gorgeous. In a way, the stone statue looked like it was living. Hadn’t it been for Bant, who was still floating at the bottom of the pond, Obi-Wan could have stared at the statue of her enemy, her FORMER enemy, forever. At least in death, he was nice. 

Bant had been unconscious, when Obi-Wan had finally reached her and dragged her out of the water. And the female gorgon had known that it had been a really close call, when she had given her friend mouth to mouth, but in the end, Bant had survived. Obi-Wan had immediately dragged the female Mon Calamari on shaky feet, before pulling her after her into the med center, where she could be looked after. When she was sure that Bant was taken care of, did Obi-Wan make her way towards the Fountain Room again. 

“Obi-Wan!” a worried voice called through the whole hallways and a moment later, a large body was kneeling in front of her, large and warm hands cupping her face. “Are you alright?”

The Padawan blinked. “Yes Master.”

“You did not get hurt while stopping Bruck, did you?” She shook her head. “Good,” he truly looked relieved, “What DID happen though?”

She told him everything about the brief chase she had given the white haired boy, while the little gorgon family made its way towards the Fountain Room. She told her Master about Bruck’s threat and about Bant being on the verge of death and how she had reacted by mere instinct. Qui-Gon had remained completely silent during her story.

“And Bruck? What exactly happened to him?” she had skipped that part.

Obi-Wan hesitated a moment, before taking one large hand into hers. Her blue-green eyes looked up into his midnight blue ones, silently asking permission. Qui-Gon nodded and let himself be lead towards the pond and the waterfall with the small hill on which the two young Jedi had fought. Wordlessly, he moved forward to inspect the motionless statue on top the falling water, his fingers running over the cold and smooth surface, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts. 

“Ironic, that the student has suffered the same fate as the teacher.” Obi-Wan knew that the older gorgon was talking about Xanatos.

“He cannot remain here,” she stated.

“No,” he agreed gently. “Or perhaps…” he did not explain further. 

In awe watched the younger gorgon, how he transformed. She always found his transformation quite beautiful and special, though she was not sure why. Also, his viridian and sea green scales glittered magnificent in the bright light. Obi-Wan’s scaled were still mostly white, but starting to turn blue. They would get their real color, when she was an adult.

The Master’s muscular snake body was wrapped tightly around the statue, before it pressed together, until the stone just gave up and broke into little pieces. With a few quick swipes of his tail, the pieces fell into the pond, hidden from view and from the Jedi. 

The male then turned around and slithered his way towards the waiting female, wrapping himself around her too and hugging her close. “I am proud of you, well done,” he whispered into her ear and that was all Obi-Wan needed to hear.

And if Qui-Gon was silently glad that the bully was gone now, then that was only for him to know…


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have gorgon obiwan and gorgon quigon go the gorgon homeworld with them shedding their human forms for the trip?

Blue-green eyes looked around, taking in the scene of destruction. The pain of hundreds of beings was ringing loudly in the Force and involuntary, she began to shiver. She did not want to be here, but she had promised her Master to go with him, to search for the roots of their existence.

A warm hand settled on her lower back and when Obi-Wan looked back, she found herself looking straight into compassionate and understanding midnight blue orbs.

“I know, my little viper, I know.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it echoed loudly through the empty and dead ruins of what once was a large and glorious town. Looking at the sad remains now, made it hard to imagine that at one point in history hundreds of Gorgons have lived here.

Without another word, Qui-Gon stepped forward, transforming his body mid-step. His robes magically disappeared and his skin was replaced by viridian and sea green scales. His long brown hair turned into excited snakes, which darted their tongues in and out in every direction they could.

Obi-Wan hurried to follow her Master’s example, changing herself. Her scales were still mostly white, but the blue was getting more prominent. Here and there, her scales were showing raspberry red dots. At first, Qui-Gon had believed that she had caught some kind of illness, he had been worried out of his mind then, but apparently some of her scales turned out to be raspberry red. And the older of the two Gorgons had the opinion that the mixture of red and blue would look absolutely lovely. 

“What exactly are we doing here, Master?” the female asked, slithering behind her father figure and teacher. 

“I am not sure myself, my little viper. I allow the Force to guide me.”

Obi-Wan hummed in reply and hurried to catch up to him, which was easier said than down. Qui-Gon was fast, his muscles were better trained and he was larger. But the male Gorgon noticed her struggle and slowed down, until she was right next to him. Then, he offered his claw to Obi-Wan, which the latter gratefully took. When she had been younger, the older male had sometimes even carried her in her Gorgon form, but Obi-Wan knew that it was important for her to get independent. How else could she protect her Master?

“Well, what DOES the Force tell you right now?”

Midnight blue eyes were distant, staring ahead without really fixing on anything. “We are to simply go one, following the way.” He paused, “I am sure the Force will reveal its intentions soon, my little viper.”

Instinctively, she squeezed his hand in a sign of trust and love. It earned her a brillant smile.

“I always liked surprises… and adventures,” she offered happily.

Qui-Gon laughed, “And don’t I know it.” He pulled her just a little closer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the gorgon au can we have quigon and obiwan find a city full of still alive gorgons underground.

When her Master’s whole body tensed, Obi-Wan knew that she had to be alert and careful. Something was about to happen, but she did not dare to ask any questions, not when her teacher gently yet firmly shoved her behind him. His snake hair hissed in what she recognized as irritation. 

Unconsciously, Obi-Wan held her breath. She reached out with the Force, as well as her sharpened senses. Her senses still needed training, said Qui-Gon, but he also said that they would get there eventually. It was astonishing how easy he could sometimes sooth her fears. Yet he did not do so now. His eyes roaming the landscape before him instead, his golden eyes had narrowed and his sharp and poisonous fangs were bared. 

Obi-Wan turned her body so that she could look down the way from which they had come. The older Gorgon made no sign to turn around, so he was either expecting her to keep an eye out or he knew that there was nobody behind them. Obi-Wan did not want to take any chances. 

 

It was then that she heard it, the dragging of a heavy and long body on the dusty ground. Qui-Gon slithered slightly back and he held himself in a defensive position, while his eyes remained on the spot where the sound was coming from. Someone, or something was coming their way, realized Obi-Wan. The dragging sound was soon joined by even more and it did not only come from before them. Some beings were approaching them from behind as well.

The male Jedi looked over his shoulder and openly hissed at whoever dared to come too close to him. At the same time, he wrapped himself protectively around his charge. He had sworn to protect her and he would do anything to ensure her safety, even if he died while doing so. His little viper was much more important than he was.

“Mas…ter,” Obi-Wan was afraid at the strange behavior of her father in all but blood. He had never acted this way before and it frightened her. 

“Hush,” growled the older male, barely audible.

 

“Hold,” yelled a male voice and the sound of approaching bodies ceased immediately. Only one of the unknown beings was moving and a moment later, he came out ofthe shadows.

Obi-Wan gasped in surprise, when she saw another Gorgon. The male, who had obviously seen much hardship in his life, when the missing and damaged scaled on his body were any indicator, looked stern and distrustful at them. His mostly sickly green-grey scales were trembling, though it was not clear if they were because of fear or because he wanted to intimidate the larger Jedi Master. Whatever it was, Qui-Gon remained mostly unimpressed. The only sign he made, was tightening his body around his Padawan’s.

“Well, well, well… wo do we have here?” his voice was slimy and his eyes roamed over the viridian colored scales of the male before him. If he saw the lightsaber that rested on Qui-Gon’s hips, was not clear.

“Zeak,” another male Gorgon had appeared out of the shadows, his tone was warning. “This is no way to greet fellow Gorgons.”

“Yes… you are right of course, Fenn,” the male, who was obviously Zeak, spoke up. 

Fenn slithered forward. “Forgive us, for our… greetings. You must understand our caution and distrust at other beings.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan felt, how her Master loosened his body around her. She too could feel the honesty in Fenn, though there was something about Zeak that frightened her. “My name is Qui-Gon and this is my… daughter,” his hesitation was barely noticeable, “Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan did not ask why her Master kept their Jedi identities a secret. It was often better, if they did. And Qui-Gon could always say that he killed a Jedi and had kept this Jedi’s lightsaber as a trophy… 

“Welcome, to our yet unnamed home. You must be hungry and exhausted from your travel, please, follow us.”

Blue-green eyes met midnight blue ones. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this, though the feeling was not caused by Fenn. Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and then motioned for her to follow closely. All the way, Obi-Wan could feel Zeak’s eyes on her back…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> So I found this little nugget of gold online. Can we see obiwan start shedding her snake skin getting her adult scales? With quigon comforting her? Snakes shed their skin quite often. The average snake will shed its skin two to four times per year. This average varies with age and species, however. Young snakes that are actively growing may shed their skin every two weeks. Older snakes might only shed their skin twice each year.  
> AND  
> More gorgon au with obiwan and quigon often reverting to snake speak like parsel tongue when they’re in their quarters.

“ _This is not fair,”_  hissed the small female. To any other Jedi, her whining would have been unacceptable, but Qui-Gon tolerated it. Even though it was only because he knew, how irritating shedding your scales was, especially when it was your first time.

“ _I know, little viper,”_  in the privacy of their own chambers, they could and would use their native language. It was too dangerous to use it in public, there was always a risk that their true nature was discovered and Qui-Gon Jinn had sworn to protect his little snake with everything that he got.

Unbidden memories from one of their latest mission came to his mind. It would undoubtedly haunt him till the day he died. He engulfed his little viper in his arms and his his face in her shoulder, pretending to offer comfort, but in truth he hid his grimace. He had killed too many of his own kind and it haunted him. He had chosen between them and Obi-Wan and he had chosen his daughter. Yet he could not help but feel a tiny spark of regret.

 _“Master?”_ she asked hesitantly, wondering about his strange behavior.

He hummed, showing that he was listening, while he was pushing the ugly pictures away from his mind. Zeak and his comrades had dared to kidnap his daughter in order to repopulate, but Qui-Gon had been both quicker and much more deadly. He was just grateful that the redhead had been unconscious while he had ripped their bodies apart, it was better that he had not seen.

“ _I could draw you a bath, if you want,”_ he mumbled.

“ _Would it help?”_

 _“Yes,”_  thankfully he had both his voice, as well as his facial expression back under control. 

Still, he could not help himself but smirk at the sight of the younger gorgon. This time, they had told the Council and the Healers that Obi-Wan had suffered from sunburn, but what would they say the next time? Little snakes shed their scales quite often while growing, Qui-Gon knew, he had gone through this torture. Also, it was a miracle that his Master had not figured out, then again, it had been the time, when he had worn clothes that had concealed even his face. It had been a period of mourning, because an important and well-known Jedi Master had passed into the Force.

“ _Then yes, please,”_  without further ado, did Qui-Gon pick his Padawan up. She could walk very much on her own, but she was still small enough to easily carry around, he had to use that time. 

“Alright then,” he rumbled in his ‘human voice’, without snake sounds, without hissing.

“If this is over,” Obi-Wan began and she was using THAT tone of voice, “I want to go on a long but nice mission.”

The long haired male hummed. He too could do with a long-term mission that would not cause too much stress and danger. Perhaps overseeing one of the new Agri-Core locations… He would talk to Yoda about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> So in the gorgon au does tahl ever find out about quigon and obiwan’s actual species? And is she cool with it because his scales are so gorgeous and obiwan’s snakes look so pretty?

It was one of those days again, mused Tahl. Not only had she risen way earlier than usual - mundane human needs have awoken her and she had not been able to fall asleep again - but there had been no Padawan that could have suffered with her, since Bant was on a trip with a few fellow agemates. So what was a suffering woman to do? Right, go to her best friend’s apartment, probably waking him and his Padawan and making him listen to her misery. 

It at least sounded like a very good idea to the tired woman’s ears and she really enjoyed to annoy Qui-Gon. The man was so stuck up and often isolated himself and the worst part, his Padawan was beginning to turn out just like him. Bant had told Tahl that. Obi-Wan was shy by nature, but her way of distancing herself from fellow Padawans could not be good. 

Tahl shook her head at that thought. It probably did not help that Qui-Gon always forbid her to go on field trips with her fellow agemates. The honey skinned woman bit her lip. It angered her that her friend treated his Padawan like this. Of course she knew that Qui-Gon just wanted to protect Obi-Wan, but this was getting out of hand. How was the small redhead ever supposed to become a good Jedi, if she got smothered and if she was held back by her own Master.

A sigh escaped the brunette. This wouldn’t turn out to be a friendly and fun visit after all, she could feel it. “What a shame,” she mumbled, just as she turned the last corner and the door to the Jinn/Kenobi quarters came into sight.

 

Nobody answered when Tahl knocked, but the female Jedi had not really expected that. Foregoing ringing the doorbell, she tipped in the Code and watched in satisfaction as the door opened.

“You really ought to change your passcode every once in a while, old friend. Unless you want unwanted or surprise visits that is,” there was a grin on her features as she entered the familiar rooms. 

Before Obi-Wan and Bant, this had been Tahl’s second home. But ever since the both of them had taken on students, there just was not that much time for such visits anymore, sad but true.

 

On tiptoes did Tahl make her way through the small and thin entrance hall, but she stopped, when she heard noises coming from the living room. She furrowed her brows and concentrated on the noise. It weren’t human noises, more like the hissing of… snakes.

“What the…?” what where SNAKES doing in the Jedi Temple. Now, it was not uncommon that Jedi had little pets and animal comrades, but usually small furry things or Force sensitives species. Snakes belonged to neither category. Also, she could not remember that Qui-Gon OR Obi-Wan had registered any pets, what was obligatory, just in case something DID happen. 

She tiptoes forward, carefully and on silent feet. When she had reached the door that lead to the living room, she saw in delight that the door was slightly ajar. It was the perfect opportunity to take a peek without being seen by anyone or anything. And in truth, she did not want to have anything to do with the reptiles, especially not, since she had almost no knowledge about them. A fact that she needed to correct, should her best friend really have snakes as pets.

 

What Tahl saw however, made her gasp and on instinct did she slap her hands over her mouth. The hissing noises abruptly stopped and the two residents of the apartment, became tense. Obi-Wan, who looked NOTHING like she usually did with her lower body being that of a snake, quickly scrambled out of her Master’s lap, who had put some strange liquid on her scales. 

Meanwhile was the tall man rising to his feet, but he transformer right before her eyes and where there had been legs before, was now a viridian and sea green tail of a snake. The colorful scales, appeared on other parts of his body as well and his long hair turned into little snakes too. A threatening hiss escaped the… mutant, Tahl had no idea what else she should call him at this point. And when she scrambled back and fell on her behind, did a pair of yellow eyes turn to the door.

On instinct, Tahl held up her hands and closed her eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the gorgon au what do quigon and obiwando after they find tahl in their quarters? Does tahl find nothing wrong with them being gorgons because it’s no different to other reptilian Jedi? Also does tahl find their true forms pretty and can she see them in their gorgon form without turning into stone?

For the first time in his long long life, Qui-Gon was truly torn between two major decisions that would both change his and his Padawan’s life dramatically. The Gorgon male hovered almost unmoving above the female, who had raised her arms protectively and hid her face behind them.

“Master… don’t,” said small voice behind him. The Jedi Master whirled around and he found himself looking into wide and afraid blue-green eyes. His daughter in all but blood looked at least as miserable as he felt and without a second thought or wasting a single second with hesitating, he slithered towards her to engulf her into his strong arms. Needless to say, Obi-Wan’s body instinctively wrapped around his hip.

“Oh Obi-Wan,” sighed the older Gorgon. “I am so sorry, I should have been more careful,” he whispered into her ear, foregoing their mother tongue.

“It’s not your fault,” said the small female and hid closer into his warmth. “I just… don’t kill her… she is your friend.”

“And you are my daughter,” replied Qui-Gon without hesitation.

Meanwhile the honey skinned female had lowered her arms again and was gazing at the drama before her. What she saw… did not frighten or surprise her anymore and instead of two monsters like she had previously thought, saw she only two Jedi loving each other. And it was undeniable that Qui-Gon loved Obi-Wan, Tahl had known the moment he had brought the small dirty redhead with him to the temple all those years ago. And Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan loved her Master at least as much. 

“Yes…” said Obi-Wan. “And my father is no murderer, no monster.” There was defiance in her eyes and stubbornness that she had undoubtedly learned by watching and observing him.

“Are you sure? You know I could… kill her… without leaving a trace?” the last part was said in a voice so low that there was no way anybody but Obi-Wan could understand it.

“I know… and I don’t want that. I would rather run away with you.”

A pair of yellow eyes closed and when they opened again, they were the usual midnight blue. “Alright,” he said and he looked as if the weight of the whole galaxy rested on his shoulders.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Qui-Gon turned to the human female who was still sitting on the ground, observing them with a thoughtful look on her features. 

“Qui… Obi,” she said somewhat hesitantly. Both Gorgons had seen the flinch, when her eyes had met Qui-Gon’s. “I had no idea,” she was trying for humor.

The older Gorgon tilted his head, his snake hair just as surprised as he was. “This is all you are going to say about this?”

Tahl shrugged. “What else SHOULD I say? This makes no difference, not to me.” And with that, the topic was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a comment behind. You opinions are always welcome and deeply appreciated.


End file.
